


Help

by KillerGhoul



Series: One Word Title Series [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Daniel is an awesome friend, Don't know how to make a link for my series, Gen, Scarlett is Jordon's kid, This is the second part to my series I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Jordon needs helpPart 2 of my One Word Title Series





	

Jordon opened his door to his new apartment. It was a (rather spacious) two bedroom apartment that came complete with a small kitchen, washer and dryer, bathroom, and a nice view from the balcony. He went over to the sliding doors, and opened them so he could step onto the balcony. The apartment was on the third floor, so from his perch Jordon was able to look around. He could see children playing at the small playground area, some people at the pool, and other people hanging out on their balconies also.

 

He had asked for the day off to be able to do the finishing deeds for the apartment (also to move some furniture into it). The price for the place was fairly decent, and the location was in a safe area. It was a good place to raise his daughter.

 

Scarlett had wanted to come with him, but Jordon had to deny her. She was left in the care of her grandmother, much to her dismay. He would’ve let her come if finishing the deeds had been the only thing he was going to be doing. The fact of the matter was that he had to take care of some business that concerned Randi, and Scarlett didn’t need to be there for that. It was kinda surprising that she hadn’t even questioned why her and her daddy had to move (he and Randi had decided to sale their house. Neither of them had wanted it anymore). Scarlett just rolled with it. She didn’t even ask where Randi was. Eh. Jordon was more than okay that Scarlett didn’t miss Randi. He sure didn’t.

 

Randi. The bitch.

 

She had been cheating on him. Cheating on him with someone he never actually expected.Who’d have thought that the person hired to help fix their relationship was the one to end up breaking it (though their relationship had already been broken for awhile). It had finally made sense why their relationship counselor was always persistent about them having separate sessions. In the end though Jordon guessed the man had done him a favor. The counselor had helped him to see that he and Randi’s relationship was cancerous, and that it was time for Jordon to finally leave. The only true regret he had was when he cried in front of Scarlett. That hadn’t been the brightest moment in his life. Jordon cringed before remembering to check the time on his phone. He had to go meet Randi before her lunch break was over. Oh how he looked forward to seeing her.

 

“ Here,” she said as she handed back the engagement ring Jordon had given her “ I’m guessing the weddings off, so I don’t need it anymore.”. Jordon looked at the ring in his hand. He planned on flushing it down the toilet (he liked the symbolism behind it). “ You already know that I won’t be fighting for her. You can keep her. I never wanted to be a mom in the first place.” Randi said before leaving him to go to the back of the clothing store she worked at that was only meant for employees. Just like that is was completely done. Jordon felt extremely relieved. PING! PING PING! He took his phone out of his pocket. There was a text for him from his best friend Daniel.  
‘ It’s my lunch break, so how does pizza sound?’  
Jordon was hungry and could go for some pizza (plus he couldn't start moving his furniture on an empty stomach).  
‘ Sounds great’ he texted back. PIG! PING! PING!  
‘ Meet me at our usual place then’  
Jordon put up his phone. Before leaving the clothing store he made sure to visit the men’s restroom.

 

Daniel was already sitting at a table when Jordon arrived at the pizza parlor. The pizza place was called Angel’s Pizza. Both Daniel and Jordon had been going to the place for a long while now. “ What’s up my buddy boy, Danny!” Jordon greeted him. “ You know that sentence had a lot of words ending with the E sound.” Daniel pointed out with a smile. Jordon became thoughtful for a moment. “ I kinda want to make a complete sentence with only words that end in a E sound now.”. Jordon took the seat across from Daniel. 

 

“ No offense, but you look like shit.” Daniel told him as soon as he sat down. “ You know just because you say ‘no offense’ doesn’t make what you say any less offensive. I’m very sensitive about my looks.” Jordon replied in mock offense. He managed to get a small chuckle from Daniel. “ For real though, how you holding up?” Daniel asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Jordon sighed. “ Everything is actually fine. Me and the Ex have finished everything we needed done, so I won’t be having to deal with her anymore. Also the new apartment is really nice, and is in a safe area. About the only thing I guess I'm having a problem with is having to either send Scarlett to a daycare center, or finding a babysitter.”. The one thing Jordon hated about moving was the fact that he didn’t live close to his mother’s which meant he couldn’t drop off Scarlett at his mom’s as easy as he once had. Finding a daycare center, or babysitter was the only option he had lest he end up always showing up late to his job everyday (Dylan had gotten him his job as a favor. He didn’t want to abuse it by not being a decent enough worker to show up on time and do his job right). The thing though was he didn’t trust having some random strangers watching his child (no matter if the daycare center, or babysitter had a high rating). “ I could help you?” Daniel offered. This took Jordon by surprise. “ Danny, about the only way you could help is if you were to watch Scarlett, and I for sure am not going to ask that of you.”. Daniel looked confused. “ Why not? It wouldn’t be much of a problem. Scarlett absolutely adores me, and I love her too. Matthew gives me flexible hours, and besides, who would you rather have watching Scarlett? A complete stranger, or me, someone who’ve you’ve know basically all your life. ”. Daniel did have a point, three points to be exact. Scarlett had grown to adore Daniel since she first met him when she was little (it was kinda funny. When all his friends, Dylan, Daniel, Matthew, Jorel, and George, had come to visit his home when Scarlett was first born they all wanted to hold her. The thing about Scarlett was that she would let them, but after awhile she would start squirming a lot. She wouldn't settle until Jordon took her back. When it was Daniel's turn to hold her she stayed put, and actually snuggled closer to him. All the other guys grumbled in jealousy while Jordon just laughed in amusement). 

 

Concerning Daniel's job, he really did have flexible hours. Their buddy Matthew owned an electronics shop, and had only six employees (which included Daniel of course). The reason why Daniel had flexible hours was because the shop wasn't anything that was overflowing with customers. The shop did well in its own right, but a lot of times Matthew would only call in one person to work (they would switch around on who would be called in to make it fair). On the plus side was that the shop was open 24/7 (that was why Matthew had six employees. Half worked the day. Whilst the other half worked nights (Jordon knew that Daniel would just ask Matthew to be switched to the night shift in order to be able to watch Scarlett during the day). 

 

Besides all that Jordon one hundred percent trusted Daniel. “ I'm still not sure, man. I know that you can ask Matthew to switch to the night shift so you can watch Scarlett during the day, but when will you sleep?” Jordon asked. “ Matthew put some beds in the break room. He did that for the night shift so they could take turns sleeping and manning the store. Though we sometimes use the beds to sleep during the day.”. Huh. It really could work out. “ This will be something really big of you to do. I wouldn't even know how to repay you.”. Daniel waved him off. “ It's a small favor between one friend and another.”. Jordon still wasn’t all that convinced. Daniel let out an exasperated sigh. “ Look, if you really want to repay me… than pay for lunch and we can call it square.”. It still wasn't enough, Jordon knew, but it was something for the time being. “ I'll handle lunch, but I'm still gonna find some way of repaying you.” he promised. Daniel rolled his eyes. “ Sure, sure. Now come on. My lunch break is almost over, and I demand to eat some pizza.”. Jordon laughed, but got up to order them pizza and get their drinks. He wasn't all that worried about Daniel getting back to work on time. He knew Matthew wouldn't care much. 

 

It had been nice having lunch with Daniel. Jordon had been friends with him since they met in the sixth grade, and he was really pulling through for him by watching Scarlett. Speaking of his daughter. Jordon saw her run out of his mom's house when he got out of his car. His mom followed shortly afterward. 

 

“ Daddy! Daddy!” Scarlett squealed aloud as she launched herself into Jordon arms. “ Whoa there! I think you're starting to get bigger. Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you anymore.” Jordon joked. He smiled as a cute little pout formed on Scarlett’s face. “ But I don't want you to stop carrying me! I'm still your baby girl.”.She was just too precious sometimes. “ You'll always be my baby girl. You don't have to worry, Scarlett. Your daddy is strong, so I'll be able to carry you for awhile longer.”. Scarlett gave him a delighted smile in response. 

 

“ I'm happy you love your daughter, but what type of son did I raise for them to completely ignore their mother.”.Jordon heard his mom playfully chastise. “ Hi, mom.” he greeted before leaning down to give his mom a peck on the cheek. “ So did you get everything settled?” she asked him. “ Yeah I did. The apartment is mine, my E-X (he made sure to spell out so Scarlett wouldn't know) is officially gone, and I even got someone to look after Scarlett while I'm at work.”. His mom gave him an inquiring look. “ I'm glad to hear about the apartment, and that the W-H-O-R-E is gone. But I need to know who you trusted enough to allow to watch my precious granddaughter.”. Jordon knew she (along with Scarlett) were going to be thrilled to know that Daniel would be the one. His mom had always liked him. “ Danny said that he'd be happy to watch Scarlett for me, and that it wasn't any problem.”.

 

“ Denny’s going to watch me!” Scarlett asked in excitement. “ Yup!”. Jordon forever loved when Scarlett called Daniel by her nickname for him ( the nickname came about when Scarlett was first learning how to talk. She had too much trouble trying to pronounce Daniel's full name, so Jordon had tried to get her to at least say Danny. The ending result was Denny. Even when Scarlett learned to speak better she insisted on call Daniel by that name. Daniel didn't mind so the nickname Denny stuck. It did cause some confusion when Scarlett would say “ Let's go to Dennys!” when she was hungry because she would either mean the restaurant, or Daniel's place). 

 

“ Is Denny coming today?” she asked him. “ Tomorrow he'll be coming.” Jordon answered her. “ It's good to hear that Daniel will be the one watching Scarlett, but I really am going to miss seeing my little angel everyday.” Jordon’s mom said as she stroked Scarlett’s hair. “ Don't worry mom. We'll visit when we can.” Jordon reassured her. “ You better.” his mom warned. “ Yeah, okay. We have to go now. Bye mom I love you.” he said before hugging her. “ Love you too, and you too Scarlett. Bye!”. Jordon started walking to his car. “ Bye grandma! See you later!.” Scarlett yelled over Jordon’s shoulder as he opened the car door and put her in her car seat. Once she was buckled up Jordon got into the drives seat and backed out so he could start heading home to their new apartment. 

 

“ Wow! Can I go on the outside thingy?” Scarlett asked, pointing to the sliding doors that led to the balcony. “ It's called a balcony. Let me close the door first and then we'll see it.”. Jordon turned around to close and lock their apartment door. When he finished he walked up to the sliding doors and open them with a flourish. “ Vwalah!”. Scarlett’s eyes widen in amazement. “ We're so high up, daddy!”. Jordon couldn't help but to chuckle at the amazement his daughter was showing. He was very happy that she liked the apartment. 

 

“ Now it's time for bed, Scarlett.”. Scarlett frowned. “ Yeah, yeah I know you hate bedtime. Tough luck, baby girl. I already moved your bed into your room, so no excuses. You gotta go brush your teeth first then I'll tuck you in.”. Scarlett lighten up a little at the mention of being tucked in. “ Okay, daddy.”. She went off to go brush her teeth, Jordon following right behind her to make sure she did. 

 

The next day Jordon heard knocks on the door as he was getting ready for work. He knew it was Daniel since he was a punctual person. “ E’llo there my babysitter.” Jordon greeted as he opened his door to let Daniel in. Daniel stepped into the apartment and looked around. “ I think your place is better then mine.” he commented. “ Also if you're gonna start calling me your babysitter I might start to charge you like one.” Daniel joked. “ I could if you wanted. That why I could finally repay you.”. Daniel gave him an annoyed look. “ Stop it with the whole ‘repaying’. I want nothing in return except to see my favorite kid. Where is she?.”. Jordon pointed down the hall where there were three doors. “ She's still sleeping in her room. Her room is the second door on the left. I should probably wake her.”. Jordon walked to Scarlett’s room and opened the door. He could see her tiny form sleeping on her bed. “ Scarlett! Wake up! Denny’s here!”. Scarlett looked like she wasn't going to get up until he mentioned Daniel. “ Denny’s here?!” she exclaimed as she shot out of bed. Jordon barely had enough time to move out the way before Scarlett barreled out her room. “ Danny!” she squealed in joy as she shot into Daniel's arms. “ What's up, sweetie.”. Jordon leaned against a wall and watched his daughter cuddle into Daniel. It was a cute scene.

 

“ Alrighty then. Y'all seem good, so I'm gonna head to work now.” Jordon told them, pushing himself away from the wall. “ Bye, daddy!”. Jordon walked towards Scarlett and leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. “ Do I get one?” Daniel asked playfully. “Sure!” Jordon said, not even hesitating to give Daniel a playful peck on the cheek. “ Now we both got daddy kisses!” Scarlett giggled. Daniel started rubbing his cheek on his shoulder. “ Yea, but that was gross.”. Jordon shrugged his shoulders. “ Shouldn't have asked for one then. Anyways I seriously got to go. Scarlett have fun with Daniel, Daniel take good care of Scarlett, and I love you both.”. He walked to the apartment door and waved at them before opening it and leaving. 

 

“ Ay, Jordon!” Jorel greeted as Jordon clocked in. “ You look like you just won a million dollars. What's got you in a good mood?”. Jordon couldn't help the smile that spread on his face before he answered Jorel. 

 

“ I got help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed
> 
> Excuse the fact that my series isn't linked like series usual are (I can't seem to work how to do the linking thingy)


End file.
